taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Herasia
Herasia is the homeworld of the Elves. It's located in The Solaris System, orbiting the star Asteri. It's known for its abundance of wildlife, with many elven cultures promoting the preservation and assimilation of nature. It's also known for its gargantuan jungles that cover two of its five continents. Geography There are five continents and six oceans spread throughout the world. Like the other planets in Solaris, Herasia has a largely varied geography. There are the volcanic Ifajaran mountain ranges lining the lands, the floating islands of A'Valuron, the arctic regions and icecaps covering the poles, and the dry deserts covering an entire continent. The most prominent feature of Herasia is its jungles. Entire nations have been built within their trees, hidden underneath the leaves. Their trees can reach up to above clouds with trunks thick enough to build houses in. Upon closer inspection of the planet from space, the biggest of the flora can be seen with the naked eye. Flora and Fauna Fitting for a race that can literally become one with its wildlife, Herasia is home to many of the densest ecosystems in the system. It boasts the greatest biodiversity, and is a biologists haven. Daggerfang Baloth Daggerfang Baloths are large, terrestrial carnivorous creatures. These creatures have a very muscled body that allows them to close large distances in a single jump and easily crush bones and trees. They have extremely tough skin and sharp claws and fangs. The color of their skin varies but it never strays too far away from the green, allowing them to easily camouflage in the dense vegetation. Their backs, tails, forearms, and shoulders are covered in hard spikes. Daggerfangs are solitary creatures and a mother usually only gives birth to a single cub. They are very aggressive and territorial creatures, not exclusively to Daggerfangs Baloths but other large predators as well. When two of these creatures encounter one another, one often does not survive unless it's the mating season and one is a male and the other a female. Luxine Luxine are fox-like animals with multiple tails instead of just one. They are an exceedingly rare sight. They are extremely nimble and fast, not to mention beautiful. Liberty.jpg|Daggerfang Baloth Luxine.png|Luxine Factions Below is a list of some factions from Herasia. A'Valuron A'Valuron is located in an archipelago in the oceans and on floating islands. They're a highly religious and proud people that inhabit a group of floating islands over the sea. Sharp and cunning diplomats, also famed for their pilots. Houses the last remaining population of Al'Eh / High Elves. Ifasteio Ifasteio is located in the Ifajara mountain range, a highly volcanic region with rivers of constantly flowing lava. The elves there commonly assimilate the traits of the native reptiles, becoming lizardfolk. They're a dictatorship in a civil war soon to be overthrown. The Glijiva Tribe The Glijiva Tribe is located in the Glijiva cave systems near Ifasteio. Within them are unique, almost sentient mushrooms that have spread throughout the caves. They provide the Glijivans with many essentials, from food and water to abilities that allow them to protect their homes. The people there worship these mushrooms, and syndonate with them to become mushroomfolk. Category:Places Category:Planets